


The Siren’s Call

by Tigerlily_Wildflower



Category: Fallout 4, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Don't Judge Me, F/F, Fluff, Sailors, Sirens, Slow Burn, Some angst, These two are gay for each other, Took Me A Month To Write This, lesbeans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlily_Wildflower/pseuds/Tigerlily_Wildflower
Summary: Merida Moontail is a mermaid trapped in the body of a siren. She comes across a shipwrecked sailor (Piper) and brings her back to shore. Almost immediately afterward, she falls in love. Will she be able to obtain a kiss of true love to cure her curse? Or will she be a siren for the rest of her miserable days?
Relationships: Merida Moontail/Piper Wright, Original Character/Piper Wright
Kudos: 4





	The Siren’s Call

My name is Merida Moontail. I’m eighteen years old, and I’m a siren. My song lured the most sailors to their doom, for its beauty was nothing like the songs of my sisters. But, I’m not like the ones you hear in folk tales. _Not at all_. In fact, my sisters say I look like a mermaid. I can’t blame them. My long coppery hair shines even in dim moonlight. My eyes are the color of midnight clouds, and my tail is the color of the moon. My looks have earned me the title of Lead Singer. This meant that I sang the notorious Siren’s Song while my sisters harmonized with me.

“Sisters, to your posts! A boat approaches!”

When I was little, I was always excited to hear that phrase. But, over time, I began to dread hearing it because I started to understand what my song did to the sailors. I began to resent singing with my sisters. One day, I refused to go sing on the rocks. That was when I learned what happens if I don’t sing; the hard way. My lungs began to burn, and my thoughts jumbled together. I had nightmares so horrifying that I was afraid to sleep. I learned that I must sing to survive. I’ve accepted that fact now, though I’m still reluctant to sing.

“Come on, Merida! Let’s go!” a voice called.

I looked around before spotting my friend, Maeve, waving at me. Her name means “she who intoxicates.” It fits her, since she _loves_ to sing. For as long as I can remember, Maeve and I have been the best of friends. We were inseparable when we were little, and even though we’ve matured some, we still hate being apart. I swam over to her and smiled.

“Hello, Maeve. You seem excited,” I chuckled.

“Indeed, I am! Feels like it’s been _ages_ since we were last on the rocks,” she said calmly. But I could detect the slight hint of excitement in her silky-smooth voice.  
  


“I’ll admit, I kind of missed the rocks,” I lied. I hated lying to my friend, but I had to keep up the façade that I loved to sing like the rest of them.

“C’mon! Let’s get to the surface, I don’t wanna miss our show!” She said as she pulled me along. It’d become our routine, and it was quite fun.

Once we broke free of the water below, we both gasped at what we saw. On the horizon, we saw a fishing boat. It was larger than the ones that left the nearby harbor. We glanced at each other and I could see the twinkle in her eye. She was more excited than I was. We parted ways as we swam to our rocks. I hauled myself up out of the water and onto the smooth, flat boulder. The tip of my tail sat in the water, which was my indication that I had perfectly positioned myself on the rocks.

The ship grew closer with each beat of the ocean. I could see about ten sailors on the boat. My heart sank as I realized the ship was heading this way. A tear slipped down my cheek and splashed into the ocean. I hated killing the sailors. They haven’t done anything to harm us. In any case, _we_ harm _them_.

I realized all my sisters were watching me, waiting for me to sing. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I opened my mouth and let my voice flow. After a moment, my sisters joined in. Our choir sang to the stars above and I sensed the ship draw closer and closer to the jagged rocks that we sang from. I heard the roar of the waves, the voices of my sisters, and the heartbeats of the sailors all at once before it ceased a moment later. I opened my eyes and saw my sisters looking at me again, waiting for the signal. I nodded and they all dove into the rocky ocean where the ship had crashed. I lowered myself back into the ocean and swam away before I had to witness the bloodbath that would ensue the moment they hit the water.

Sirens are born eternal, which means we don’t have to eat to survive. Some choose to feast on the sailors of the ships they crash. I’m not one of them, and neither is Maeve. The ocean had turned a bluish-black color, the same as the night sky. I stopped in a ray of moonlight and looked at the glassy sky. Against my better judgement, I swam up to the surface to stargaze. I looked up into the heavens and saw a perfect midnight sky. The almost golden moon at its peak and twinkling stars surrounding it. I found my favorite constellation, Aquarius, and smiled. I’d forgotten how much I loved the night sky. I basked in the moonlight for a moment, letting its serenity wash over me before diving back down into the murky ocean depths.

A couple days later, I was playing with my dolphin friends when a shadow passed overhead on the surface. I looked up and saw the bottom of a raft. Using the pod as cover, I swam up to the surface to take a closer look. I peered over the edge of the raft and found a sailor passed out on it. I moved closer and found the sailor was a female. Her skin was pale from dehydration and I knew that she didn’t have much time. For once in my life, I was thankful the harbor was close by. I dove back into the water and propelled the raft to the harbor. The dolphin pod helped me by guiding me there. I gave it one final push and watched it float into the harbor. Little did I know that saving her would change my life forever.

That evening, I went back to the harbor. There was a small beach hidden behind a rocky bluff and I wanted to see if anybody was there. Stealth wasn’t my strong suit, especially because my amber hair stood out in the moonlight. Clouds covered the bright moon, so I was graced with darkness. I hid behind a rock and peeked out from behind it. I saw a figure on the beach from my spot, but I wanted a closer look. I moved closer to the shore, hoping the clouds would stay put.

But, as luck would have it, a slight breeze kicked up and the clouds started to move. I had to think fast, and I only had two choices. I could either retreat to my original spot or risk peeking over the rocks by the shore. Of course, I chose the latter and propelled myself to the rock pile by the shore. I barely made it before the clouds fully parted to reveal the moon.

When I peered out from behind the rocks, I saw the sailor I’d encountered earlier that day. I was absolutely enamored by her beauty. Her short black hair framed her perfectly soft face. Her emerald eyes twinkled in the moonlight. She seemed at peace, sitting there on the shore. I laid my head on my arms, allowing myself to relax. I could’ve stared at her for hours if it wasn’t for the sudden shift in the rocks. Before I could react, one of the larger stones rolled into the water with a splash.

She stood up, looking around for any signs of life. I quickly ducked behind the rocks before she could see me. Another rock fell into the water from my sudden movement and her head whipped around to look in my general direction.

“Who’s there?! Show yourself!” She called out. I didn’t dare breathe for fear of discovery. I didn’t want to be discovered. That would put the whole sisterhood at risk and we’d have to move. I’d grown attached to the area and I loved my grotto.

“Fine. Since you won’t show yourself, I’ll come find you,” she said in a very menacing tone as she cracked her knuckles. I knew I didn’t have a choice. I would have to show myself.

I popped my head up above the rocks and saw her startle a little. She looked confused and a little surprised. She quickly composed herself and her emerald eyes blazed with anger.

“Who are you? How did you know about this place?” She asked with a confused expression. But she was clearly angry that I was there.

“I could ask you the same thing,” I replied coolly. I loved being smart with people. She clearly didn’t expect me to reply like that, so she couldn’t reply right away.

“I’ll make you a deal. If you tell me your name, I’ll tell you “My name is Merida Moontail, but you can call me Merida,” I stated. “What’s yours?”

“My name is Piper Fisher, but you can call me Piper,” she replied with a neutral tone. It was certainly an improvement from her previous one. “Also, Moontail is an odd name…but it’s very pretty. It suits you.”

I felt myself blush for the first time in ages. I looked at the sky and realized dawn was approaching. I had to get back to my grotto before then.

“I’m sorry, I have to go. It was nice meeting you!” I called as I swam away. I barely reached my grotto before dawn. I quickly closed the seaweed curtain so that it looked like I had been in my grotto the whole night. The curtain acted as a door, so we always kept it open during the day so that we could visit each other. We only closed it to show that we were asleep or wanted privacy. I laid down my spongy bed and drifted off into a blissful sleep.

A little while later, I was awoken by the sounds of laughter. I left my grotto and followed it to find Maeve talking to someone else. She saw me and waved. I waved back with a smile.

“Come here! I want you to meet someone,” she called excitedly. I joined the pair and noticed Maeve’s rosy cheeks. I realized that she’d finally found her match. I looked at the other Siren and smiled. Maeve certainly had a good eye. She had silver waves of hair which was a nice contrast to Maeve’s golden blonde. Her eyes were the color of amethyst, which complimented Maeve’s bright yellow eyes. But it was her tail that blew me away. She had a solid black tail with silver scales scattered all over.

“Hello there! My name is Celestial Starshine, but you can call me Celeste,” she spoke in a soft, kind voice. “You must be Merida. I’ve heard so much about you, _and_ your wonderful voice. You’ve certainly earned your title.”

“Hi! It’s wonderful to meet you, I am indeed Merida Moontail. I do love to sing, and I’m flattered you think of me so highly,” I replied cheerfully. “I do hope you’ll take care of my good friend.”

“I swear to Aquarius that I will take exceptionally good care of her,” she promised me, and I nodded in approval.

“Well, I’m going for a swim. I just need to clear my head a little. I had a pretty rough night,” I said as I excused myself. I quickly swam away before Maeve could protest. I didn’t lie when I said I was going for a swim. I was careful not to specify where I was going though. I didn’t want anyone to find out about Piper. Not yet anyways.

  
I torpedoed through the water until I came to a stop by the same rock pile I’d hidden behind the previous night. I peered over the top and found Piper waiting for me.

“Piper!” I called excitedly, waving at her. She looked around for a moment before spotting me and strolled over. She sat in front of the rockpile and I rested my arms on it, looking up at her with a smile. Her bright green eyes had flecks of brown and gold, which made them shimmer in the bright sunlight. Her cheerful gaze sent a delicious shiver down my spine and made my heart melt into nothingness. Freckles were spattered on her cheeks, which gave her a child-like innocence. Yet her features suggested a more mature mindset.

“Hey Merida! How are you?” She asked, resting a hand on her cheek. I wanted to reach out and hold it, if only for a moment. But I didn’t want to risk losing her. I knew I couldn’t confess right off the bat. But I knew she was the one for me, even if it was a forbidden.

“I’m well, and yourself?”

“Fine, thanks. Hey, why’d you leave so suddenly last night?” She queried. I panicked for a moment before coming up with a good reason.

“I have a personal rule, if I go out at night, I need to be back before dawn so that I can at least get some sleep,” I explained. Piper raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

“How did you get here so fast? I mean, I know you swam but that would take a while if you came from the harbor.”

“If I show you something, will you promise not to tell anyone?” I figured I should show her my tail, even if it might startle a little.

  
“Depends…will it endanger anyone?”

  
I shook my head and laughed. “No silly! It’s a thing about me!”

  
“Oh, okay. Then I pinky promise I won’t tell a soul.”

“Alright, don’t freak out,” I said as I moved out from behind the rocks. I smiled before diving underwater, letting my tail do its thing as the moonlight made my scales sparkle like the stars. I heard her gasp just before I resurfaced, and I giggled.

“I knew you seemed familiar! Seeing your tail just confirmed it. Aren’t you the one who brought my raft back to the harbor?”

  
“Indeed. I saw your raft pass overhead as I was playing with my dolphin friends and I knew I had to help, even if it would get me in trouble,” I stated earnestly. I thought I had been incredibly careful when I’d rescued her, but I guess I forgot to hide my tail when I dove back into the water.

“Well, that explains how you got here so fast,” she said with a giggle. I chuckled along with her before sighing. Piper immediately looked at me with a concerned expression. “What’s the matter? Why the sudden long face?”

“I wish you could meet my friend, but she’d immediately tell our pod leader about you. If she told our leader about you, we’d have to move away and find a different place to live,” I explained, and she nodded in understanding. I couldn’t bear the thought of leaving her. So, I’d have to keep her my own little secret. I looked at the horizon and saw the sun starting to rise. “I’m sorry, Piper, but I have to go. I’ll be back around the same time,” I apologized before diving under and heading back to my grotto for some much-needed rest.

The next night, I arrived at the beach to find Piper waiting for me in the same spot as before. I surfaced in front of her as close as I could to the shore and smiled as she scooted closer to the water’s edge.

“Low tide has its perks,” I giggled and was delighted when she giggled along with me. I noticed that she’d set her hand down on the sand. I looked down at my own hands and realized how close I was to her. I could reach out and hold her hand in mine, but I knew better. I figured I should probably tell her what I am.

“Piper, I-”

“Pipes,” she interjected before I could anything else. “You can call me Pipes. It’s my nickname,” she smiled broadly, and my heart melted a little. Her smile was so pretty. I nodded then tried again.

“Pipes, I have something I want to tell you,” I said, and she looked at me with curiosity. I took a deep breath before continuing. “I’m a siren, not a mermaid.”

The look she gave me wasn’t one of disgust, fear, and pity, like I had expected. Instead, I saw compassion, sympathy, and intrigue.

“So, are the myths true?” She inquired, and I nodded.

“Yes, everything is true. But let me tell you something that I haven’t told my pod,” I said, and she leaned in closer, like I was telling her a secret. “I don’t like being a siren. I love to sing, but I hate the deathly qualities that come with my songs. So I have to pretend that I do.”

“I don’t blame you. If I had that burden, and I had to keep up the façade that I loved singing, it’d kill me inside,” she replied earnestly. I sighed and a tear splashed into the ocean. I didn’t realize how long I’d been holding back my tears.

But I wasn’t about to cry. Not here, in front of her. I didn’t want her to think I was weak. I turned my back to her and wiped them away. Yet they wouldn’t stop, so I gave up. I let them flow, but I stayed silent.

“Moonie, you okay?” I heard her ask. I was confused as to why she called me that.

“Wh-what did you call me?” I asked, still refusing to face her.

“Moonie. It’s a nickname I came up with. Is it okay if I call you that?” She asked tentatively, almost as if she was treading on glass.

“Y-Yea, that’s okay,” I replied, and my voice cracked slightly.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t know that was a touchy subject and-”

“No, it’s okay, I’m okay,” my voice cracked once again and I silently cursed.

“No, you’re not okay,” she stated, and I realized she sounded a little closer than before. Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around my torso and that was when I lost it. I let myself cry until I had run out of tears to shed and my throat was sore from sobbing.

I took a couple deep breaths to calm myself down before realizing that Piper was still holding me in her arms, and I smiled.

“Thank you, Pipes,” I murmured gratefully. “But my problem isn’t fixed and-”

“We’ll think of something, I promise,” she interrupted me mid-sentence. I was going to retort, but I thought better of it.

“I need to go, I’m sorry. Maeve will sometimes drop by to wake me up, that’s why I leave at dawn,” I explained as she walked back to the shore. “Thanks again!” I called before heading back home.

I arrived at my grotto a minute later thanks to my speedy tail. I had just laid down and covered myself with my seaweed blanket when Maeve barged in.

“Wake up sleepyhead! There’s a ship coming!” She flung the blanket off me and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of bed. I groaned in protest but knew better than to fight her. I had to go with her anyways, I was the Lead Singer. Ondina, the pod leader, would question me afterwards if I wasn’t there.

We got into our positions on the rocky bluff just as the ship was approaching. It was a small sailboat with a couple sailors on it. I couldn’t see anyone with black hair, so I sang confidently as my sisters harmonized with me. The ship crashed into the jagged rocks below as I dove back into the water and swam away from them. I continued to swim past my grotto, blindly going as fast as my tail could take me.

Before I knew it, I was at the secret cove where I met Piper each night. I hid behind the rock pile and started to cry. I didn’t know how much longer I could keep up my façade until I started believing it was who I was. A moment later I heard footsteps on the beach and I immediately willed myself to stop crying as I peered over the pile. To my delight, Piper was taking a stroll on the small cove. I quickly moved to the shore and splashed my tail to get her attention. She looked up and when she saw me, she bolted at top speed over to the shore. To my surprise, she came to me in the water and hugged me tightly. She smelled smoky but kinda fruity at the same time. It was comforting for me because it was a scent that made me feel safe.

“Hi Moonie! You’re here early! It’s not even dusk and…” she trailed off as she realized something was wrong since she knew I’d _never_ risk being seen in broad daylight. “What happened?”

I looked up at her and my face must’ve said it all because she held me tighter and let me stay in her embrace. I buried my face in the crook of her neck and silent tears rolled down my cheeks. She let go after a moment and wiped away a few stray tears on my face. Then I realized that she was in waist deep water and she was still fully clothed.

“Get out of the water, you crazy girl! You’ll catch a cold!” I laughed as I pushed her towards the shore. She laughed along with me before pouting playfully.

“But I wanna spend time with you!” She whined. I rolled my eyes in response as a slight blush crept onto my cheeks.

“Well, if you get sick, you can’t spend as much time with me! I highly doubt you’d be able to get out of the house while you’re sick,” I explained. She sighed and reluctantly got out of the water. She was about to sit down when her eyes lit up. She obviously had an idea.

“I’ll be right back, I’m gonna go get a treat,” she said as she sprinted back up the slope that I assumed led to her house. A moment later she returned, and she was carrying a yellow thing. As she got closer, I saw all kinds of fruit on the thing she was carrying.

_Well, that explains her fruity scent,_ I thought to myself as she sat down on the shore. I swam a little closer to see what she’d brought.

“What is that?” I asked, pointing to the item she had in her hand.

“You’ve never seen a box of gum drops?” She asked, clearly shocked as I shook my head no. She quickly opened the box and handed me a green “gum drop” as she called them. I looked at her skeptically before popping it in my mouth. It was the sweetest thing I’d ever tasted.

“It's good, isn't it?” She asked and I nodded in agreement.

“Can I have another one, please?” I asked timidly, not wanting to seem like I was being greedy.

“Of course! I have plenty to share,” she said as she placed a yellow one in my hand. I popped it into my mouth and smiled. This one was a little sweeter than the green, but it had a tart kick at the end of it.

“These are now one of my favorite things,” I said as Piper laughed. I pouted because I thought she was making fun of me.

“I’m laughing because these are one my favorite treats as well,” she explained once she’d caught her breath and I smiled. We sat there, eating gum drops and basking in the afternoon sunshine.

“I really wish I could stay with you…” I said absentmindedly.

“Well, there might be a way…but it’s risky. Not to mention it’s only a legend,” she said hesitantly. I immediately perked up and looked at her, horrified.

“You don’t mean-?!” I started to say but she nodded before I could finish my sentence.

“Yes. I do speak of the legend of Aquarius’ sanctuary,” she stated solemnly. I sighed and shook my head.

“We can’t…my leader would never allow it, and I can’t leave the pod! I’m the Lead Singer, and if I go missing, I risk putting myself in a gargantuan amount of trouble. Not to mention Maeve would get suspicious and try to go look for me. Plus, you can’t breathe underwater! It’s way too dangerous!” I exclaimed. “Isn’t there some other way?”

She shook her head sadly and gave me a look that filled me with guilt and grief. I felt guilty that I had to shut down the idea and I grieved that the legend was my only way out of my sorrowful mindset.

I then realized there was another way, and a far less dangerous one at that. It was an elusive item, but I had a feeling Piper had exactly what I needed. It was only a legend, but there was a chance it could be real. I could only hope it would work when the time came. For they say that true love cures everything.

“We’ll think of something; I know we will!” She said as I smiled and nodded my head. I decided in that moment that she was mine, and nobody else could have her. I saw the sun beginning to set out of the corner of my eye, but I figured I still had plenty of time with her.

“Pipes, do you have someone you like? As in, you _like_ them,” I asked out of curiosity and part of me wanted to poke fun at her. Piper’s cheeks turned the same shade as blood red coral.

“Wh-Where’d that come from? Don’t pull that question out of n-nowhere!” She sputtered in reply before sighing. “Though to answer your question, yes. I do have someone I like. But I don’t know if she likes me too...” she sighs as she gazes up at the sky. She then looks back at me and smirks. “Do _you_ have someone you like?”

“Why yes, I do. _It’s you,”_ I said confidently before realizing that I’d accidentally spoke my thoughts aloud. I felt my whole face heat up as I stumbled over my words. “Wait, I didn’t mean-!”

Piper’s laughter cut me off and I breathed a sigh of relief. “Well, looks like she likes me too,” she said after she’d calmed down a bit. My jaw dropped and before I could say anything, Piper smiled at me. “Yep, my answer to your question is _you_ , Moonie.”

My heart nearly melted into a puddle of nothingness when she used my nickname. Before we both knew it, some strange force was pulling us together. Our lips were merely inches apart when I heard someone surface in front of me.

“What in Aquarius’ name is going on here?!”

There was no mistaking the voice behind me. I slowly turned around and faced Ondina. I opened my mouth to try and explain myself, but she held up a hand to silence me. I was doomed, and so was Piper. I quickly motioned for Piper to back away from the ocean. I heard her scramble to her feet to run farther inland.

“Merida Moontail, you have endangered the pod by not only associating with a land dweller but falling in love with them as well. We will have to move away, and you’re coming with us. Now, if we-”

“No,” I cut her off before she could say anything else.

“Excuse me?” She looked at me, daring me to challenge her again.

“I said no. I’m not going with you,” I stated firmly. “I’ve found someone who I love. And you know as well as I do that sirens can’t change who they’re fated to love. Piper is the one that I was fated to love, and that means I can’t leave.”

“But you’re the lead singer. You can’t leave the pod. It’s part of the oath you took as a child. The punishment for breaking that oath is exile. Do you really want that?” She shot back, and I nodded.

“If it means that I get to stay with Piper, then yes. Maeve can take my place,” I replied triumphantly. I’d appointed a successor, so she couldn’t say no or force me to go with her. Ondina sighed as I had defeated her authority over me.

“Well, you still need to come back with me so I can properly announce your exile,” she reminded me.

“I’ll be right back, Pipes! I need to go with her!” I shouted before following Ondina back to the pod.

When we arrived, Maeve rushed over to me and gave me a huge hug. I didn’t return the hug; I couldn’t muster the will to do so. She frowned when she let go but moved aside so I could float next to Ondina.

“Sisters! I regret to inform you all, but Merida Moontail has broken the Lead Singer’s oath, and the Siren’s Code. She has fallen in love with a land dweller and has voluntarily chosen to be an exile. For you see, this land dweller is her soulmate,” she announced, and murmurs rippled through the pod. “She has appointed Maeve Goldentail as the new Lead Singer. We will hold the ceremony after we move. I will give you all until moonhigh to gather your things. Then we will escort Merida to her soulmate and give her a proper send off,” she said before dismissing everyone. I immediately went back to my grotto to collect my things, since I had a feeling what the sendoff would be. Once moonhigh had arrived, everyone gathered together. Ondina looked at me and nodded.

“Lead the way,” she said, and I smiled. I led everyone back to the secret cove where I had met Piper so many times before. I motioned for them to wait there as I resurfaced. I swam closer to the shore as Piper sprinted over to me and embraced me tightly.

“Remember how I was telling you about my pod?” I asked as she let go. She nodded in reply. “Well, they came to meet you and say goodbye to me. Ondina exiled me, but I had chosen to do it so I could stay with you,” I explained, and her eyes widened.

“Can I meet your friend first, then everyone else?” She asked excitedly and I laughed.

“Of course! Maeve come on up! Bring Celeste with you,” I called, and I heard the two surface behind me. “Introduce yourselves!”

“I’m Maeve Goldentail, and this is my girlfriend, Celestial Starshine,” she said as Celeste waved. “It’s a pleasure to meet you!” They said in unison.

“Okay, Ondina, you can have the rest of them come up,” I called as everyone surfaced and waved their hellos. Ondina came to the front of the crowd and smiled. “Alright Merida say your goodbyes. Then we’ll give you the sendoff,” she said before I was crushed by Maeve’s hug.

“I’m gonna miss you, Sleepyhead,” she said as she held back tears.

“I’ll miss you too, Toxic,” I replied as I held back tears of my own. I really would miss my friend. I let go then hugged Celeste.

“Take care of her for me,” I murmured in her ear and she nodded when I let go.

“Alright Ondina, I’m all set,” I said as the pair backed away.

My former leader nodded then motioned for me to sit on the shore. I happily obliged as I shimmied my way onto the beach and Piper took a seat next to me. Ondina murmured an ancient incantation before moving back a little. My tail slowly morphed into a pair of my very own legs.

“Thank you, Ondina. For everything,” I said earnestly as she smiled. Then they all waved goodbye and disappeared into the murky waters of the night.

“That was exciting, wouldn’t you agree?” Piper asked and I laughed.

“Yes, it certainly was. I can finally be with you for good!” I giggled excitedly. All that was left to do was cure my voice.

I turned to look at her and felt that same pull as before. My heart was light as a cloud and beating rapidly. I closed my eyes and waited for her to close the gap. A moment later I felt her lips on mine. I smiled against them and followed her movements. She tasted sweet, like the gum drops we had shared earlier. It was slow-paced, heartfelt, and gentle. It was intoxicating, and I loved it. I set my hand on top of hers and she took it in hers, intertwining her fingers with mine. We stayed like that until we were forced to part so we could breathe.

“Moonie, I have a question.”

“What is it, Pipes?”

“Will you be mine?”

“Of course. I’ll be yours for as long as we live,” I replied as I hugged her. A great burden had been lifted off my chest. I was finally free of the Siren’s Call.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! My name is Tigerlily and I’d like to thank you for reading my story. I put a lot of time and effort into this fic. Any and all constructive feedback is appreciated! Also, if you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a kudos! :3
> 
> Also, to explain the relationship tag, Piper Fisher is based on Piper Wright.


End file.
